A New Life
by T-Roy15
Summary: This story is about two of my favortie characters in the series. It is a spinoff of Hwoarang and Christie's Tekken 6 endings.


Christie Monteiro is standing at the graveyard where her grandfather was buried in. She was very sad and depressed about the loss. As she cries her eyes out over one of her best friends in her young adult life, she sees a young man who was at another grave after burying who seem to be someone he loved. Both distraught, she decides to say something to the depressed soul to try to get things off her mind.

"_Um..Excuse me. Are you gone be OK?" _a concerned Christie asked.

_" [sniffs]...NO." _the young man said softly.

_"I understand what you're going through. My name's Christie."_

_"Hwoarang."_

_"So..Who did you come to see?" _Christie asked.

_"I just buried my master, Baek Doo San."_ Hwoarang sobbed. _"He was like a father to me. Hell...He was my father. I didn't know my parents growing up so he took me in."_

_"I'm so sorry Hwoarang" _Christie offered her condolences_. "My grandfather died. I don't know where my master is. [sniffs] I think he deserted me. Just when I needed him."_

_"Who is your master?" _Hwoarang asked_._

_"Eddy Gordo."_

_"I Knew Eddy." _

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah....Capoeira fighter from Brazil right?" _Hwoarang assumed.

_"Yeah..How'd you know him?" _She wondered.

_"Well we fought together in the 3rd tournament, but he was good fighter." He suffered and injury and I didn't see much of him after that."_

_"Yeah he's always doing disappearing acts." _Christie recalled.

_"You want to get something to eat?" _Hwoarang offered.

_"Sure...I need to get this stuff off my mind." Christie accepted._

As the two started to take a walk into town. Eddy Gordo watched from the distance with anger and shame in his eyes. The thought of someone that came to Christie's aid other than himself brought so much anger in his heart. It also saddened him that his 2nd father figure was dead and he had failed him._"Jin Kazama...You're just like your damn father. Heartless and deceitful." _Eddy proclaimed. _"You better hope I don't see you again."_

_"So how did your grandpa die?" _Hwoarang asked while sitting with Christie eating.

_"Some rare disease he caught. It was eating at him since he got out of prison about 2 years ago_." she explained.

_"Really? wow that's so sad. Baek was killed right in front of me by this thing called Azazel."_

_"Wow I heard about that thing that was terrorizing fighters in the 6th tournament." _

_"Yeah, he also killed someone else I knew and who I grew up with." _Hwoarang said

_"Who?" _Christie asked.

_"Jin Kazama...He was my rival. and I used to hate him....with a passion."_

_"Why?" _Christie wondered.

_"Well...when we were 15 years old he ended my undefeated streak. I was devastated and humiliated. I wanted to be the best and no one was gone take that from me. but he did so I hated him for that."_

_"Wow" _Christie said surprisingly_"Must've been tough on you."_

_"Well he did teach me something. He humbled me. made me not rely on arrogance..something that my master also tried to teach me."_

The two finished their lunch and proceded to walk a hotel room she was staying in because her grandfather was buried in japan. As the two continued on with eddy following them in the background like he was watching their every move, they were surprised by three gangsters Hwoarang ran with before he left under Baek's wishes.

_"What the hell are you doing here, man? You know you're forbidden from these parts."_ one of the gang members assumed.

_"Get outta my way and leave me alone, Keno"_Hwoarang demanded.

"_Whatever You and your bitch take another route."_ Keno snarled

_"EXCUSE ME? WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU LITTLE DIPSH**!!!"_ Christie screamed.

The 4 gangsters surrounded the Christie and Hwoarang and a fight broke out. To their amazement, the gangsters were surprised by the angered Christie as she struck two of them with one kick. Hwoarang hit his dynamite heel kick on the remaining thugs. As the tough turned timid thugs run away humiliated, the two laughed about their experience as though the were starting to feel better the more they were around each other. They reached her hotel room feeling better than they did in the morning.

_"Well, it was nice meeting you christie even though my old "colleagues" were rude." H_woarang bid his farewell.

_"hey...um....i know i just met you, but i need a little company. Wanna stay?" C_hristie offered

_"umm I dont know....you sure eddy not supposed to me meeting you here." H_woarang wondered_._

_"No i doubt i'm gonna be seeing him..he didn't have time to come to his own master's fu**ing funeral." C_hristie beings to sob.

_"[sighs] OK OK I'll stay." H_woarang hesitantly accepted

"_Thanks sweetie. i appreciate you being here alot. I just feel so angry and lonely. No one's there for me [sniffs]. Eddy knew that my grandpa was sick and he was going to die. He knew and he still doesn't show up. I don't feel I can face him again.....ever." _Christie begins to cry.

_"Hey, i know know how u feel."H_woarang consoled her. _"I was on my own most of my life, then he came along and looked after me, kept me straight."_

As the two held each other's hand, suddenly they started to feel a little attracted to each other. She kissed him on the lips and put her arms around him. he felt the feeling she was feeling, but still wanted to leave. He got up and started to walk to the door, but Christie stopped him. _"No you can't go." C_hristie begged_." I want you to stay " _She continued to kiss Hwoarang gently until they made their way to the bed as she climbed on top and started to kiss him more affectionately.

_"Please I need you... __**I WANT YOU!!!**__" _she begged_._

_"I want you too." _Hwoarang moaned in agreement.

She unzipped his jeans and proceded to let him enter her. She moaned in satisfaction while he continued to slowly moved to the rhythm of satisfaction. Hwoarang moans from the feeling that he feels being with a woman that he needed and that needed him. Christie continued to move back and forth slowly; enjoying the feeling of Hwoarang being deep inside her._ "oh my god Hwoarang, love me baby!!!!"_She screamed. the moans getting louder and louder, both coming to a climax _"Yes, don't stop." _they both though. The two of them got their satisfaction, and felt like they had a connection_._

_"Thank you, Hwoarang." _Christie thanked hwoarang as she laid her head on his chest.

_"No thank you." _Hwoarang responded._ "I'm sorry, but i have to go. I got a rival to find."_

_"Well, Can I come with you?" _Christie offered. _"We can do this together....."_

_"But Christie!!" _He interrupted _"My journey is full of danger, enemies, and fighting. I would hate if something happened to what would Eddy say?"_

_"Well, it might be what the doctor order. and as for Eddy? It's bout time i go on my own path, and you would be a great help." _She insisted.

Christie and Hwoarang came to the realization that in the grips of anger they found each other. Christie checked herself out and the two set out on a road to rebuild their lives together, and to find Hwoarang's rival/friend Jin Kazama. As the two left eddy had become extremely angry because of the fact that Christie had fell in love, and decided to not return to Brazil, where he would've been waiting. He decided to follow them and meet them eventually at whatever destination they reach.

_"You don't deserve her you son of a b**ch." _Eddy fiercely proclaimed. _"I'm gonna hunt all of you down."_


End file.
